Chuck vs Being the Bigger Man
by Reyes9
Summary: Set in season 1 after Bryce returns. Thanksgiving a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I was inspired to write this from something in ThereIsAnother's Sarah vs. The True Friendship-story. This take place when Bryce returns in season 1 and Sarah is at Casa Bartowski eating thanksgiving. What if things happened a little different?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck. Sarah does.**

After Bryce and Chuck talked outside….

Sarah looked at Chuck and could see something had happened.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is great." Chuck answers sort of sarcastically.

Sarah took a sip of wine while looking at him. Something is off.

"Does anybody else want some?" Anna asked and Sarah was brought back to reality.

"I'm good." Everybody said at the same time.

Sarah took a bite of her plate and looked at Chuck again. He was trying to tell her something.

"_Bryce Larkin is in my bedroom!" _Chuck said overcompensating every word and with a crazy look in his eyes.

_What? _Sarah thought. _What the hell is he doing here? He should be long gone by now! _Sarah then excused herself from the table and walked towards Chuck's bedroom.

She stopped for a few seconds outside the door and took her gun out ready for whatever Bryce have in store. She opened the door slowly and peaked inside looking for Bryce but could not see him. She walked into the room looking around and before she could react Bryce had her pinned down on the bed.

Bryce looked into her eyes. "You're getting sloppy Sarah. Has Chuck changed you that much already?" He said and smiled. He then let go of Sarah's hands and stood up. Sarah raised herself slowly and made a fist in her hand and quickly raised herself and knocked him over with one punch.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She said looking at Bryce with anger and wondering.

"Guess I deserved that." He smiled and raised himself up from the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here? You should be long gone by now." Sarah was angry.

"I came to say goodbye. I wanted to leave Chuck a message before I left." He said looking over towards Chuck's dresser.

Sarah looked confused. "What message?"

"I wanted to apologize for sending him the Intersect and for messing up his life so much. But I knew Chuck could handle it. I trust him and I need you to protect him. I know you will do that." Bryce answered looking into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah could see that Bryce was telling the truth.

"Of course I will protect him. He's my asset." Sarah said now in agent mode.

Bryce smiled. "That's not all he is for you Sarah."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way you are looking at him. You have feelings for him and I know he has feelings for you too. " Bryce answered looking towards the Morgan-window.

Sarah didn't know what to say. How did Bryce know?

"I'll take your silence for it's true." Bryce said and smiled.

Sarah couldn't say anything because she knew the room was bugged and if she admitted it she would be re-assigned. Before she could answer Bryce spoke again.

"I see what you are thinking and don't worry. I checked for bugs and disabled the video-feed so you have nothing to worry about."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Chuck wondered if he had made a mistake and excused himself from the table and started walking towards his room.

Inside Chuck's room Sarah was considering her options. She knew she had feelings for Chuck so what the hell why not admit it?

"Fine." She huffed. "I have feelings for him but I can't do anything about it anyway. I'm his handler."

"So you two should keep it a secret. You are suppose to be in a relationship anyway so why not use that to your advantage?"

Sarah thought about it and it made her stomach flutter. She then smiled.

Suddenly she heard Chuck calling her name from the hallway. Bryce heard him too.

A thought entered his mind. "We should kiss and make him jealous, that would force him to make a move on you soon. Then you two can start your real relationship."

Sarah thought it was a good idea and smiled. She didn't want to kiss anyone but Chuck but she thought he had a good idea so she went with it.

She took a breath and they both leaned towards each other and started kissing. Soon after they started Chuck was standing outside the door heartbroken. He really didn't want to see that. He started getting angry and sad at the same time. _Bryce always get's the girl _he thought and turned around walking back to the living room.

Bryce could see his buddy getting frustrated and that he walked away and decided it was time to stop the kissing.

He smiled towards Sarah and nodded that it had the desired effect. Bryce gave her a hug. "I hope you two will be happy together." Then he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the night.

Sarah was still standing in the room and started thinking about the kiss she and Chuck shared at the dock. He was such a good kisser. _I wonder if there is something more in that department he is good at? _She thought for herself and her imagination started working overtime.

She then walked back towards the living room again and she saw Chuck sitting at the table in deep thoughts. She sat down again and took a sip of wine smiling internally when Chuck looked at her. It made her heart skip a beat thinking of all the things she was going to do with Chuck.

The dinner soon came to an end so Morgan and Anna said goodbye and left holding hands. Ellie and Devon started with the cleaning. Casey said goodbye to Chuck and Sarah and thanked Ellie for the wonderful dinner and excused himself walking back to his apartment. Sarah took her plate and started walking towards the kitchen. Ellie quickly stopped her in her tracks telling her that she didn't need to worry about it and that she had everything under control.

Sarah thought it was best to get home to her hotel room although she wanted to be right where she was with Chuck. She and Chuck started walking towards the front door and Sarah waved goodbye to Ellie and Devon. As they approached the fountain Chuck stopped her taking her hand. _Here we go _she thought and hid a smile.

They were now looking at each other and Sarah waited for Chuck to say something because it looked like he was struggling with whatever he wanted to say.

"Sarah.." He started. Sarah was waiting impatiently.

"Sarah. I saw you kissing Bryce in my room." He took a sharp breath.

Sarah heart started beating faster. _Come on Chuck. Say it!_

"And I want you to know I understand."

_What? Understand? _Sarah didn't understand what he was saying.

"Chuck.. What…" She started before Chuck cut her off.

"Wait. It's more." Sarah looked intensely on him.

"I know you have feelings for Bryce. He is the love of your life. You thought he was dead and now he is back and I don't want to stand in the way." Chuck said before quickly continued. "Therefore I understand that you probably want an re-assignment so you two could go back to being the best spy couple out there. The world deserve the best and that is you two." He said and smiled weakly.

_No! Chuck, fight for me! Don't give up on me. _She wanted to scream.

He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. Sarah closed her eyes for the feeling of Chuck touching her. "Goodbye Sarah. Take care of yourself. " And with that he walked back towards the apartment. Sarah stood there still shaking of the feeling that Chuck brought to her. When she felt the feeling of his presence gone she quickly opened her eyes. Chuck was standing in the doorway looking back at her. He smiled softly. "I'll find something to tell Ellie. Don't worry." With that he walked inside and closed the door.

Sarah stood frozen at the fountain. _What just happened?_

**Originally a one-shot but I will continue if people wants more on this one.**** Let me know by pressing that button. Yes the review-button.**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I am overwhelmed with the response I got so I had no choice but to continue this one right? The chapters won't be long in this story. By the way: I recommend people looking at some of the other stories that are really good. Especially Chuck vs. The Sound of Music by quistie64 and Chuck vs. Life, Love & Lies by uplink2. There are a lot of others too but if I would write down everyone, it would be several pages.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck**

**Chapter 2**

The sound of her alarm clock woke her up to what should be a good day but quickly turned really bad because of the cold feeling and the empty side of her bed which should been occupied by a certain nerd. She took out her knife and sent it flying and smashed the alarm clock. She had fallen asleep crying into her pillow last night. How could everything go so bad? What seemed like a good plan just shattered because of the good-hearted man he was. He was again thinking of her best interests and that made her want him even more. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Maybe it was Bryce's plan all along? She never had feelings for Bryce like she does for Chuck. He had awoken feelings she never thought she could have. _I don't deserve a man as great as Chuck _she thought staring at the ceiling. Now that she actually had admitted having feelings for Chuck, she sure was going to act on them. No one was going to deny her that. Not even the government. Nevertheless, how should she proceed? Chuck expected her to be reassigned now. That would never happen. No one would ever take her away from Chuck.

She needed a plan for this to work. She started her laptop and sat down comfortably on the bed. She needed to do some research about this. Her thoughts immediately went to Chuck again. _He would have found a way in a blink of an eye. _

A feared thought crossed her mind. How would she explain this to Chuck when she is not going away anytime soon?

**Echo Park, Burbank**

Chuck woke up thinking about a certain blonde CIA-agent. He knew he made the right decision last night although he did not realise how much it would hurt until now. _Sarah is gone. _The thought of that made him sad. He had an early shift at the Buy More today but could not bring himself out of bed. He just wanted to stay in bed and make this day go away. He called Big Mike and told him he did not feel well and that he would take a day off. Big Mike knowing Chuck being an honest person did not question that. After finishing the phone call he tried going back to sleep but was rudely interrupted by a knock. _Probably Ellie wanting to know what is going on. _

He stood up from his bed and went to open up the door when he heard someone clearing they're throat behind him. He walked over to his window or the Morgan-window that it is used to be called.

"What's going on with you moron?" Casey said with a face of disgust.

"Not feeling good today. I'm staying home today." Chuck answered and walked back to his bed.

"Lady feelings again?" Casey asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I might as well tell you now anyway." Chuck starts looking down at his hands.

"Tell me what moron? Spill it."

"I told Sarah to leave with Bryce. She will be happy with him. I am putting my own personal feelings to the side on this one. So if you would please leave me alone because I don't feel like talking to anyone now." With that answer, Chuck lays back down on his bed.

_What the hell?_ Casey thought. _Walker has not told me about this. What is happening? I need to call Beckman._

He walked back to his apartment and entered a few buttons on his remote and Beckman and Graham appeared on the screen.

"Report agent Casey." Beckman said looking directly at him.

"Have you talked to agent Walker today?" Casey asked.

"No, we have not. Kind to let me know what's going on?"

"I just talked to the mor.. Mr. Bartowski and he said that he told agent Walker to go away and join agent Larkin on his mission." Casey said.

"This is new information for us. As for now, agent Walker is to remain in Burbank. Agent Larkin has been relocated for a mission abroad. I cannot tell you anymore than that agent Casey. I will make a call to agent Walker about this."

"Understood General. Keep me posted." Casey asked before the screen went blank.

_Okay, so the moron got this all wrong. I guess I go and tell him._

**Sarah's hotel**

Sarah was sitting with her laptop trying to find out anything that could help her convincing the stupid government to give her and Chuck a chance. She needed to prove that she and Chuck being together are good for missions. The problem is that damn rule about handlers cannot get involved with assets. _Stupid rule._ In the past she had not really thought of that being a possibly anyway since she never really have had this feelings before that she has for Chuck. She starts thinking about the cover dates she has with Chuck and the feeling he is making her feel when he puts his arm around her. He is always such a man. He has never taken advantage of the situation and tried something like other marks she had in the past. _A mark. _She started thinking back to her first encounter with Chuck at the Buy More. She thought everything would be so easy and a smile towards him and he would spill everything he knew. Instead, she had been hypnotized by looking into those brown eyes and that amazing smile he flashes every chance he get. If that wasn't enough, he helped that man and his ballerina-daughter and she was completely lost when she really thought about it. Looking back at their date, which really was a fake one, she could not remember having such fun before. He had made her laugh so much and was incredibly nice and funny. Of course Casey had to show up and ruined the whole thing. She found him the morning after sitting on the beach. She thought he needed some time to process everything. The Intersect, Bryce, CIA/NSA and the stopping a bomb-thing. After that night, everything became so complicated. She decided it was all Bryce's fault. She remember Bryce talking about a friend from Stanford when they were between missions but never mentioned him by name. He always spoke highly of Chuck. She was ripped out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. _Graham._

"Agent Walker secure."

"Graham secure. I will cut right to the chase agent Walker. Casey just informed me of you leaving with agent Larkin and his mission. Care to elaborate agent Walker?"

_Oh shit. How did he know about this? Has Chuck told him?_

"I'm sorry Director. I have no intention of going on mission with agent Larkin."

"That's what I wanted to hear agent Walker. But how could the asset come under the impression of you leaving then?"

_I can't tell him about the plan that screwed everything up._

"Clearly a misunderstanding sir. I am fully committed to this assignment." She smiled a little after saying that. _Thank god no one can see me now._

"Fine agent Walker. Glad we could work out this misunderstanding." With that he hung up.

_Okay_ she thought._ Now that is out of the way it's back to my plan._

**Echo Park, Burbank**

Knowing that Chuck's sister and boyfriend now would be away at work, Casey knocked on the door. After some time he could hear someone walking towards the door. Chuck was still in his pj's and had fallen asleep since Casey's last visit.

"What do you want Casey? I was sleeping." Chuck said clearly annoyed and then he heard something he never thought Casey would say to anyone.

"I'm sorry Bartowski. I just wanted to inform you that you probably misunderstood everything last night concerning agent Walker."

Clearly confused, Chuck asked what Casey meant.

"It turns out that Walker is not going with agent Larkin. She is staying here. However, if it was me I would have been long gone by now. Don't know where her head is at the moment." With that, Casey walked towards the street and headed for Buy More leaving Chuck standing in his doorway.

_What is going on? I thought she wanted to get away from me and do all sort of crazy missions with Bryce instead of being stuck here in Burbank babysitting a nerd? I need to call her and find out._

**Sarah's hotel**

Sarah was once again disturbed during her search for clues for how do something about the situation with Chuck that she didn't looked at the display when it rang.

"Walker secure."

"Hi Sarah. It's Chuck. We need to talk."

_Oh shit. This can't be good._


End file.
